Harry Piece
by Tyxlaog
Summary: When Harry tests a portal five years after the defeat of Voldemort, he get sent to a world filled with pirates. What happens when he joins the StrawHat Pirates? What about when he finds out that Voldie got sent to that world when he died?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as wish otherwise, I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece

Note: I have only seen the show so I will be using the show's names for the One Piece characters.

"Finally it is over," Harry Potter said looking at the scene in front of him. Needless to say, it was not a pretty sight. The bodies of death eaters were spread all over the graveyard in which Harry was located at. "The war is finally over. Voldemort is dead, this time for good."

"We know Harry," a voice behind Harry made him spin around. There was Ron Weasly & Hermione Granger standing there, each with wounds that looked pretty bad.

"I thought that I told you two to stay at Hogwarts?" Harry snapped at them.

"Now Harry I thought you knew us better than that, besides who do you think kept the death eaters off you when you dueled Voldemort, the Easter Bunny?" Hermione asked him.

"Who's the Easter Bunny?" Ron asked.

"We'll tell you later." Harry & Hermione said at the same time.

"Well, let's get back to Hogwarts guys," Harry stated, "besides, everyone probably wants to know how it went."

Soon the trio was back at Hogwarts. As one can guess, celebrations of Voldemort's defeat lasted for many days. In fact, they lasted for over two months!

5 years later

It is five years after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry & Hermione are married & work together making new spells while Ron is still single & is an international Quidditch player for England. Fred & George are multi-billionaires of a large chain of joke shops. Ginny is married to Draco and both are Aurors. Neville died in the war defending students from a death eater attack on Hogwarts. Therefore, everyone was happy (well, maybe Ron was not as happy since he was single but oh well).

One day, Harry & Hermione were testing a new spell for those that could not apparate & did not want to use Floo Powder or a Port Key. It involved a portal opening & you just walk through.

"Hermione, I'd like to try it. If I don't come out within five minutes, _do not_ come in after me!" a twenty-two year old Harry told Hermione.

"Alright." Hermione told him.

"_Radadok Anon_ (An. I got the words from the movie Hellboy & I do not own Hellboy either) the Burrow" Harry said pointing his wand at the wall.

"Good luck Harry,"

"I might need it Hermione," & with that Harry walked into the portal. Five minutes later Harry still hadn't shown up. Five more minutes & Harry still hadn't shown up causing Hermione to get worried.

"That's it!" Hermione ran over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, shouted "The Burrow," & stepped in.

"Hermione? Why are you here? We were expecting either you or Harry to come by a portal." Mrs. Weasly said to Hermione when she walked out of the fireplace.

"Harry isn't here?" Hermione asked in horror.

"No why what's wrong," Mrs. Weasly asked picking up the fear in Hermione's voice.

"Harry was testing the portal & before he did he told me that if he wasn't back in five minutes, to not com in after him, that was ten minutes ago."

Searches were immediately set up. However, they were not going to find him, for he had been transported to another dimension. The portal had sent him into a different world where the only magic was in certain fruits. Currently, he was in a bed in the medical bay of the ship belonging to a pirate named Monkey D. Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece; plus, would I be placing this on a fanfiction website if I did own either of them

AN: The characters that will be from the One Piece universe will be as follows: Luffy

(Duh), Zolo, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, & two OCs. The OCs are Zarx (a martial artist constantly sparring with Zolo, he also has a whip & a dagger) & Alahandra (a woman who ate the Makai Makai fruit, a fruit that allows the one who ate it to turn into a demon). In addition, I will be using the Japanese names for the cursed fruits and plan on Harry eating the Goro Goro (Shock Shock) fruit or a made up one, you get to decide what fruit he will eat.

**Chapter 2 **

****

"Oh my aching head," Harry said as he woke up.

"Don't get up yet, you hit the water pretty hard," a slightly high-pitched voice next to him said.

"Huh…Whoa what are you!" Harry yelled as he saw the owner of the voice.

"My name's Tony Tony Chopper; I was a reindeer before I ate a cursed fruit called the Hito Hito fruit," the reindeer like person said.

"What is a cursed fruit? And where am I?"

"A cursed fruit is also called a fruit of the sea. If you eat one, you will gain a remarkable power, at the cost of never being able to swim again. As for where we are, you are on the ship The Mary Go. If you will wait here, I will tell the crew you're awake; and don't get out of bed!" With that, Chopper left the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

'So either the portal sent me to another dimension or through time. Oh well, better get some sleep,' were Harry's last thoughts as he fell asleep.

(With the rest of the crew)

"So how is he Chopper?" a man with three swords asked.

"He seems fine, but the funny thing is that he has a strange scent. He is human, but there's something else in his scent I have only smelled in the cursed fruits," said Chopper.

"This seems suspicious, first we barely escape from that strange pirate ship; then this kid suddenly appears out of nowhere," another man in a white martial arts outfit with a whip on his belt stated.

"Oh, calm down Zarx, your too paranoid," an orange haired woman named Nami said to him.

"Hey I know. Let's invite him to join our crew!" another guy with a straw-hat on yelled.

"Luffy, would you please not yell, and besides, we know nothing about him," a guy with a nose about half a foot long snapped at him.

"Let's play it by ear; just to be safe," a redheaded woman with eyes like pits of hell, suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. Anyway, I need to go get started on dinner," a man in a black suit said & walked off.

(With Harry 13 hours later)

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of Hermione's weight next to him. Then he remembered the previous day's events.

"Oh crap,"

"What?" A voice from the door asked.

"I just remembered yesterday's events. Hey, why do you have three swords?"

"I fight using Shintiriou, the art of three swords. I use one in each hand and one in my mouth. By the way, I'm Rorarora Zolo. Who are you?" the newly dubbed Zolo asked.

"My name is Harry Potter. Was there a stick looking thing with me when you found me?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Sanji, he's the one who dove in after you."

"Hey Zolo! Sanji sent me to tell you that dinner's ready, and since our new pal here is awake, why don't you come to," a tall muscle bound man said coldly then walked off.

"What's that guy's problem?" Harry asked Zolo.

"Nothing, he just doesn't trust very easily and he's incredibly paranoid."

"Reminds me of a guy I knew called Mad Eye Moody. He was so paranoid; he would only eat and drink what he made."

"Zarx did until he tried Sanji's cooking. Sanji has the title of the best cook in the world."

"I can't wait to try his cooking then. Could you show me to the place where you guy's eat?"

"Sure, follow me."

(At the Dining Hall)

"Did you get Zolo?" the straw-hat guy asked.

"I told him dinner's ready and invited our 'guest' as well." Zarx told him.

At that moment, Harry and Zolo walked in.

"Hey smells good in here." Harry said as he walked in.

"Thanks, this isn't even my best cooking. By the way, I'm Sanji; the man in the straw hat is Luffy; the beautiful woman with orange hair is Nami; the other beautiful woman is Alahandra; the other man is Ussop; and you've met Zolo, Zarx, and Chopper."

"My name is Harry, and I'm either from a different time or dimension," (Harry had decided earlier to tell them about where he was from.)

"COOL!" Luffy yelled hurting everyone's eardrums.

"Why don't I show you a map of the world and you can tell us if you're from a different time or dimension." Nami suggested.

"We could also tell you about the world to help you get better acquainted with it." Ussop also suggested.

"Thanks," Harry said shyly.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Okay I'm definitely in another dimension. The world I came from doesn't look like this," Harry was looking at a map of the world that Nami had gotten for him. The others had explained to him about it being the Golden Age of Piracy and how Luffy was trying to become the King of the Pirates.

"So could you tell us about the world you came from?" Alahandra asked.

"I guess so. Since I'm not in my past I can't screw up the future. Okay, in my world magic is real, and people can use it are called witches and wizards. People who can't are called Muggles. Now, when I was born, there was a dark lord who called himself Voldemort. Because of a prophecy, he killed my parents and tried to kill me but failed. When he failed to kill me he was turned into a spirit for thirteen years.

(Read books 1—5)

"When I got back to my relatives house after my fifth year; I decided that I didn't stand a chance against Voldemort, so if I was going to die, I was going to take that scaly son of a bitch with me. I started training practically nonstop after that. When I got back to Hogwarts, the only times people other than Ron and Hermione saw me was at meals or in my dorm when I was asleep. At the end of the year, the final battle began. Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. After wounding him badly, he pulled out a portkey and dragged me, Ron, and Hermione with him to the graveyard from my fourth year. Ron and Hermione held off the inner circle while I dueled with Voldemort. In the end, I killed him which killed the last surviving Death Eaters through the Dark Mark. Celebrations lasted over two months. Now five years later, I got married to Hermione, and the two of us work together making new spells. I was testing a portal spell when I got sent here and you know the rest," Harry then grabbed a glass of water and took a long drink.

"Harry, do you think you could show us some magic?" Alahandra asked hesitantly.

Cliffy. Please review.


	3. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
